Secret's of an artist three!
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Here it is! SonAmy fluff! R&R! Rated K just in case!


**This is another series of 'Secret's of an artist', I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did actually writing it!**

* * *

**The secret's of an artist three**

Sonic was sat on his sofa, looking at the small wooden frames he had bought for Amy's pictures, he traced his hand along the smooth wooden frame thinking back to when Amy had presented him with her pictures, this had brought a smile to his face.

He grabbed the two neatly drawn and coloured pictures into a frame each and set them above a firplace which was in front of the couch, this was actually Tails' workshop. He was just living there as he didn't have his own place, he didn't need nor want one, he was too busy travelling to even stay in a house. He would get bored and probably go crazy, sure he had crashed at Tails' place many times, but he didn't like to be stuck on his own, especially if he wasn't running!

Sonic looked around the living room, no sight of Tails, he must be working on the X-Tornado or something. Sonic shrugged off the thought and then looked at the ceiling.

* * *

Suddenly there was a huge boom from outside, he could hear guns, shooting, but made a clanging sound, a sound that he knew all too well. Eggman was back, with new robots.

In his excitement, Sonic ran towards the garage.

"Tails Eggman's back!" he shouted to the two tailed fox who was already in the cockpit.

"Already on it!" he shouted back and started up the plane while making the roof open letting the aerplane through, just as Tails lifted off Sonic jumped up on the right wing. His usual spot for when they fought Eggman!

"Alright Tails! Full speed ahead!" he said as the plane took off into the sky, Tails turned the plane in the direction of where robots were and decided to get busy, he shot a few with his guns on his plane.

"Sonic, you better get down there and sort out some of the others, some people are down there!" shouted the fox while looking down at some people who were surrounded by a lot of robots.

Sonic just put on his cocky smile and jumped off the plane going into a spin dash type of move and collided with the robots, lods of metal flying everywhere.

Sonic landed safely and looked at the people.

"I suggest you all get outta here!" he said giving them a thumbs up, they all just ran off in panic.

Sonic looked in front of him, but wasn't to keen on what he saw. He could see Amy fighting off a few robots with her large hammer, obviously came here to help with the battle.

Sonic just ran towards her and the robots, then kicked the robots away from Amy.

Amy smiled at her hero once again, then frowned as a robot about 10 feet tall with a glass middle, a red painted surface, with glowing orange eyes and large feet which could easily crush her and Sonic.

"Mwahahaha!" came a cackle all to familiar, Amy and Sonic looked up and saw Eggman in his floating aircraft while still laughing.

"One of my greatest creations, is about to become your worst nightmare, Sonic!" shouted the evil doctor. This only made Sonic stand there, closing his eyes, cocky grin on his face while his small finger was in his ear.

"If it's so great it shouldn't break like the rest of them then!" shouted the blue hero, Eggman only cackled once again.

"Why don't you try it!" he shouted and with that said he saw a blue blur hitting the robot miltiple times, making a few scratches appear then Sonic landed on the ground with ease and looked at his handy work only to be surprised by the outcome.

"Huh?" he asked and growled a bit.

Amy watched as Eggman was just floating there laughing, he had the most evil glint you could think of in his eye though. She couldn't shake the feeling that-

"Ahh!" she screamed, but it was cut short by a hand landing on her mouth, silencing her. She recognised the hand, it was cold and tasted like Metal. Metal Sonic!

"Mwahahaha! Well done Metal Sonic!" shouted Eggman, the robot's none moving mouth seemed to symbolise a smirk right now.

Sonic growled at his metallic copy.

"Let her go, Metal!" he shouted and ran at the robot, but all Metal did was jump out of the way towards Eggman.

"Fool, you can't stop Metal! He's my greatest creation of all, just like you Sonic!" said the mad doctor. All this made Sonic do was growl.

"Let her go!" shouted Sonic.

"You want your little girlfriend, come and get her!" said Metal Sonic, his monotonal voice was sending shivers up Amy's spine. The cold metal chest plate was pressed up against her back, making her cold.

Sonic growled and ran at Metal again, only this time Metal let her go and Eggman grabbed her with a large metal claw from his floating aircraft.

Metal lunged at Sonic with a punch, Sonic dodged it by dropping to the floor and kicking him, making the metal menace fall, only thing was that Metal landed on top of Sonic, putting a whole lot of weight on the cerulean hedgehog.

"You can't win Sonic! Give up while you have the chance!" shouted Eggman, Sonic wasn't a quitter though!

Sonic tried to 'spin' his way up, after regaining his footing and all that, Metal Sonic was up and ready to go once again too.

"Sonic wind!" shouted Sonic as he gave off a tornado, Metal just ran out of the tornadoes way.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Metal, Sonic gave him a cocky grin.

"Nope!" he said and dived on him, wrestling with him on the ground. Metal easily over powered him though, pinning him to the ground making him helpless.

"No Sonic! shouted Amy while kicking in the claws grip, trying to get free.

"Mwahahaha!" cackled Eggman, Amy was getting really sick of this. Eggman made the claw squeeze Amy harder, making her scream in slight pain and panic.

"No, Amy!" shouted Sonic as he struggled to get out of Metal's grip.

"I see that I've finally found your weakness besides water!" he said and cackled again.

Sonic felt hopeless, he couldn't even get out of this piece of scrap metal's grip. It was really ticking him off, Sonic looked up and saw Tails flying over head in the X Tornado.

Sonic watched as a sparkling ring like object was shooting towards his hand, he smiled in triumph and waited for the ring to land in his hand. Only it didn't as Metal Sonic had caught it instead of him.

Sonic and Tails both gasped in unison, the small fox had to figure out another way to give Sonic the ring, and fast!

He put the plane on auto pilot to just go around and shoot any metallic object that it could identify as Eggman's robots while he grabbed a ring and jumped from the plane. He used his two tails to accelerate his speed in Metal's direction, knocking the robot off of Sonic. Only thing was, he head butted the robot and he fell back and threw the ring while holding his head as he saw small spirals fly in front of his face.

"Thanks buddy!" said SOnic with a wink in his direction, then he ran off while the ring glowed brightly.

"It's... no.. problemo Sonic..." he said with his head spinning lightly.

Sonic curled into a ball and collided with Metal Sonic, making him fall back into a tree knocking the metal hedgehog out while Sonic went to Eggman and stopped his spinning then was in mid air just floating it seemed.

Eggman had an eery look on his face.

"Er... here have Amy back!" he said and dropped Amy frm the height he was now, which was pretty high.

Sonic growled and kicked him extremely hard, making Eggman go flying into the sky and dissapearing into a small speck.

Sonic then forced his head forwards and fell down head first, hoping to catch Amy in time.

"Ahh!" Amy screamed as she was falling, she closed her eyes and waited to come face first with the ground. She then felt two arms around her waist, holding her.

"Don't worry Amy, I gotcha'!" said Sonic, Amy blushed.

"Your my hero!" she squealed and closed her eyes again as the ground was coming closer.

Sonic twisted himself around with Amy in his arms bridle style, falling and hoping to land without any injuiries.

They landed on the ground, but Sonic fell backwards on his backside, making himself blush madly. How could he make such a stupid mistake?

Amy must have noticed as she had said;

"Don't worry Sonic, your still my hero!" she said, Sonic sweat dropped with his ears drooped back and a blush still there.

Amy quickly got up and helped Sonic up, then looked around for a two tailed fox, who happened to be on the floor passed out.

"Looks like I better get the plane!" said Sonic as he ran off towards the direction of the plane, he jumped up and planded on the wing, got in the cockpit and turned the auto pilot off.

With a bit of effort Sonic managed to land the plane, he got out and picked up his injured best friend and placed him in a seat while buckling the belt around him.

He then turned to Amy, gave her a smile then a wink making her blush. He just chuckled at her.

"C'mon Ames, you can stay over the workshop!" he said and picked her up by the waist, not picking her up fully, but enough to jump into the plane.

* * *

Sonic took off into the night, they hadn't really noticed but they had actually travelled far away from the workshop, neither had they noticed that it had turned into night.

Sonic was looking ahead, steering the plane, he looked at Amy who was just looking out the window, looking really bored. He had the perfect idea to cheer her up.

"Hey Amy, wanna steer the plane?" he asked, Amy looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" she asked, he nodded.

"Sure, come here" he said while patting his lap with one of his hands, she smiled wider and jumped from her seat and onto Sonic's lap.

"Take the wheel" he said, breathing on her neck as he said so. She nodded and shivered slightly, taking hold of the wheel with her hands. She was sitting upright, in his lap.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Your doing great, just relax yourself a little" he said and brought her back into his chest, making her lean back. Sonic then placed a hand over her left one, taking it away from the wheel. "There, now relax" he said.

Amy did as he said and relaxed, her hand was holding the wheel tightly still though, just in case they were to spin out of control or something.

Amy looked back at him and giggled.

Sonic smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush slightly.

"How do you put this thing on auto pilot?" she asked, he smiled and showed her the button.

"You have to set co-ordinates though" he said, he then pressed the button and made some co-ordinates towards the workshop.

"That is so cool! Tails has really out done himself!" said Amy as she let go of the wheel.

"Yeah, he has" said Sonic, he turned her face and looked into her eyes deeply.

Her eyes held happiness, beauty and love. He has always seen them emotions in her eyes, they were just so beautiful!

"Amy..."

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, making her blush even more than before.

"O-of course..." she said.

"Good..." he kissed her deeply, making her want to squeal out of happiness, but didn't as she would ruin the lovely moment the two were sharing.

Together...

* * *

**Ok, I thought that was pretty good. Only I went right off topic! My mind was wandering!! Stupid brain! Anyway I thought that it was pretty good, how about you guys?**

**R&R!**


End file.
